913
by Kiri-sama
Summary: What if they didn't stop with the SPARTAN IIs? A journaltype look into the life of a female SPARTAN III.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Halo (But I wish I did. Think of the money!) or any of the characters within it. MC - You are just a video game character but YOU ROCK!_

September 5, 2560

Man, what a day. All I ever hear is people complaining about how their lives suck. What do they know? My life sucks beyond reasoning and has for as long as I can remember.

Hell, I don't even remember my parents. Childhood? What a joke. My first memory is crawling through brush ... holding a gun. Beside me was a boy, also holding a gun. We were training for a war that might never end.

My name ... no, it's not a name. The higher ups didn't think I needed a name. A number is as close as I got. I'm known as 913 and I'm what is called a Spartan. And the boy I mentioned? He's known as 000. He's a lucky one, and can say that he has a name. Everyone calls him Zero or Z for short.

Our days are full of training with various types of weapons with the odd history lesson thrown in. Our teacher is what's known as an AI and his name is Dante. We learn all about the Greeks, Romans and the history of war.

Why are they doing this to us you ask? The reason is simple. There is a group of alien races, known as the Covenant, who seek the discruction of the human race. We don't really know why that is. And frankly, I'm not sure I care. The Covenant have taken everything away from myself and Z. We didn't have a chance to be normal and very likely we never will.

There is only one thing that Z and I know for sure. Give us the proper weapons and we'll take out as many of those Covenant jerks as humanly possible. Wait, I do know something else too. I know that I want to be one of the ones that ends this war ... once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm doing my best to stick to the games and do them credit. And of course, I don't own Halo or any of the characters within it. _

September 7, 2560

Here we go again. Training, tests, more training and more tests. When will we see actual combat? Don't misunderstand me, I'm a little afraid of actually going into combat. But I'm getting a little tired of all the time we spend with Dante and in the sims room.

Z is very eager to get out there and kill some Covenant. He has also been a hothead and content with our lifestyle. Every sim, he is one of the only ones to run out of ammo. I get a laugh out of it every time. Our trainer is always harping on that fact. He tries but doesn't always hit the Hunters below their armor.

Considering that he's in love with the sniper rifle, if he'd just aim instead of firing blindly, then he'd be able to take them down with one shot. Me, I prefer the power of the rocket launcher. It's harder to hit them but if you do, you can take out more of them then with just a sniper rifle or any other weapon ... except for a grenade that is.

When working together, Z isn't half bad. He doesn't waste ammo as much as he does when he's alone. Now if the trainers would just notice this, we'd be in business. After all, he and I have been assigned as partners so we need to work together effectvly anyway.

Finally, we get our orders. Now we get a chance to put our training to use. There is a small group just outside the base and the higher ups want Z and I to take them out. We should be able to do it. Hey, Z. Take it easy with your ammo this time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, thanks for the reviews. :) I didn't expect this to turn out so well. Before now, I've only been able to do poems really well. But anyway - on with the story. Oh yeah and of course, I don't own Halo or any of the characters that go with the actual stories and the games. 000 and 452, however, are mine ... all mine. -evil laughter-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Back to back

September 8, 2560

Whoa... that was intense. An actual battle with the Covenant! Z, of course, could hardly be held back long enough to get our orders. I couldn't help but laugh at his energy. Sadly, it didn't last the whole battle. But then, that could be asking too much at this point.

We came upon Echo-913 station filled with the Covenant. They seemed to be trying to get into the computers. But of course, they were already wiped. No one wants them to learn the location of Earth or how many people live there. If that were to happen, than SPARTANs like myself and Z would become useless.

I'd hate to think what would happen if we became useless. As it is, we have a lot to life up to with Master Chief. We do our best but he's taken out one Halo that we know of. But then again, I don't need to worry about that. Not now and hopefully not ever. They've put as much work in our series as they did his.

Anyway, we cleared out a lobby of grunts and then waited for backup to go to the second floor so that we can get the suviving scientists. The second floor held a few elites (no gold ones, thank god!), a couple of jackels and more grunts (of course). We managed to get all the remaining scientists out and back to the LZ safely.

Back on the _Shadow Heart_, we were debriefed and then told to go to our quarters for a rest period. Z, naturally, couldn't stop talking about how much he enjoyed being in actual combat. I told him that he was nuts. War shouldn't be that much fun ... it can be deadly. Oh well - to each their own, right?

I can't help but wonder why they have myself and Z in the same quarters. It was fine when we were younger but it's getting harder to keep from being embarrassed about our choice of sleeping attire. But we can't go against orders, so we're stuck like this until they tell us otherwise.

I hope that we get a decent break before the next battle. Even with all the additions that they've given to us, this armor isn't the easiest thing to deal with ... and I'm looking forward to not having it on for awhile. Z is already crashed out. It's almost cute. He just came in and fell out onto his bunk with his armor on. I guess I should help him ... he'd better have his protective suit on underneath or I'm going to drag him into a cold shower!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. A few corrections before I get to the main story. I own 000 and 913, not 452. And it's supposed to be Echo-452, not Echo-913. Sorry about that but I was writing it kinda late at night.

I don't own Halo or any of the characters within. If I did, there'd already be a Halo 3 out. -wicked grin- But anyway, on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - Decisions

September 10, 2560

I don't know what to do now. We've had another minor battle against the Covenant. It was a bit scary. We ... lost a few of the others. That is one of the things that makes me hate what we are and what we have to do. All 24 of us were raised together. Yes, they seemed to pair us off early but still, the others are family... or as close as we're going to get.

001 was my backup this time as Z had run on ahead and wouldn't listen to calls to come back. I remember him pushing me aside right before I heard the whine of one of the Covenant vehicles... a small one seater. I think it's called a Ghost. I was forced to look on as he got run over by it. It was one of the most horrible things that I've seen so far. Once it passed, I crept out of the hole where he'd pushed me and made my way over to him. I... I held him as he took his last breaths and he told me to make sure that I took his ammo and kill the driver of the Ghost.

A single tear ran down my face. Luckily, 001 couldn't see it. I know that he'd scold me for it if he had. 001 didn't like the mushy stuff as he called it. Since he couldn't see it, I didn't try to stop it. With a single nod of my head, I promised him that I would. I sat there as he took his final breath and died. Gathering up his ammo and his dog tags, I made him another promise. I promised that his death wouldn't be in vain and that I would personally take out the Ghost and the stupid Elite that killed him. Bringing my rocket launcher up and around, I took aim at the now returning Ghost. With a single twitch of my finger, I sent a rocket flying straight at it. With a grim smile on my lips, I watched as it hit its target and the Ghost with the Elite still in it exploded.

Finally Z responded to me when I called to him over the comm. Telling him briefly what happened, I moved quickly to catch up with him. I tucked the dog tags away for later as I moved. Together, we caught up with the remaining survivors and wiped out the rest of the Covenant that we found there. Upon our return to the _Shadow Heart_, we once again went through the debriefing process. When we were dismissed to return to our quarters, I pulled 001's dog tags out and stared at them for a minute. Turning, I went to the commander and offered them to him. He shook his head and told me to keep them. With a nod, I returned to the room Z and I shared.

I can only hope that the next time we come across the Covenant we don't lose anyone else. But I doubt very seriously that it is a possible wish.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, it's been brought to my attention that it could be read that Z and 001 were swapped around. What I was trying to get across is that Z was so excited about being in battle, that he ran on ahead and 001 was paired up with 452. She was the one that took 001's dog tags, not Z. Sorry if there was any confusion. But thanks for pointing that out, Shadow-Sparten. It's reviews like that which help me the most. Not to say that I don't like all reviews, of course.

I hope that I can do better next time and you'll all keep reading.


End file.
